save the world again lelouch
by gurenmark2
Summary: a story of how britiania instead of being the oppressers are the opressed. oh and nunally gets married or sort of. if you want to find out how it all unravels read on. Zachary
1. Chapter 1

A gentle breeze blew in from the west, causing wind chimes to tinkle in a soft melody. A young man who looked to be around 17 was bent down picking vegetables. Just then a soft gentle voice called out the young mans name.

"Lelouch time for lunch,"

Lelouch's head came up and he called back "ill be in; in a moment."

Lelouch stood up and picked up the basket that sat next to him.

He walked over to the fair sized house and in through the front screen door.

"What are we having for lunch c.c." he said to the young green headed girl in front of him.

"The usual," said c.c.

Lelouch groaned.

Unlike you c.c. I don't have a high metabolism so for once let's have something healthy."

"We are having vegetarian pizza."

"For the last time c.c. it not healthy even when it has vegetables on it," said lelouch aggravated.

"Fine then I'll eat by myself," said c.c. reaching into the pizza out on a tray.

She sat it out on the table and sat down herself. Lelouch grabbed a piece of pizza then rushed to the living room.

He turned on the television it was on the news. Lelouch watched attentively.

"Today there has just been an announcement that princess Nunally VI Britannia will be married to the new emperor of china more on after this break.

'Damnmit said lelouch "this might ruin every thing" he shouted


	2. Ch2 why do we have to go again?

Lelouch was mentally screaming: Nunally's getting married!

"Damn," he said, falling onto the couch, his hand in his hands.

"What am I going to do?" he thought panicking

"Ok calm your self Lelouch think of the positives."

He thought for a moment.

"Ok he said to himself Nunally's going to be targeted by terrorist nothing Suzaku can't handle. But I can't help but be worried I'm her older brother I'm supposed to be worried."

Lelouch stood up and paced around the room. Just then c.c. walked into the living room. "What's the matter dear?" she asked obviously hearing Lelouch's scream.

"Nunally's getting married, that's what the matter."

"So" she said in a matter of fact voice "be happy for her she's met the man that she loves just like I did," she said walking over to Lelouch and trying to give him a kiss on the cheek, but missing because he just started pacing again.

"No, no, no she' getting married to the new emperor. umm what's his name again?"

"Lu fie Kabuki if I recall correctly" she told Lelouch

"this could be catastrophic for Britannia and Japan," said Lelouch sitting back down on the couch.

"What do you mean?" asked C.C. now confused.

"I mean that if china and Britannia become combined that china, which is now the one and the only world power presently and with Britannia in it's weaken state currently that china would take over."

"but isn't that a good thing. I mean that it'll improve its economic standing and save it from full scale rebellion."

"No, no, no it'd cause more rebellions then you'd solve."

"How so?" asked c.c. politics not being one of her strong points.

"Because you'd have rebellions on both sides c.c.," said Lelouch trying to put so that she wouldn't ask too many more questions.

"Oh now I get it, so what are you going to do about it?"

"We're going to go to Japan where the wedding was going to be held and we'll go from there," said Lelouch running up stairs

"Here we go again" said c.c. following him up the stairs.

"We have to get on the next flight to Shinjuku, C.C. go order the tickets."

"No," she said flatly.

"Why?" Lelouch said confused.

"One we don't know what China's planning if they're planning anything at all, second we've been married for two months and we only had sex once, it kind of makes me wonder if you really meant that you love me. Thirdly what ever happens I'm sure Suzaku can handle everything" she said walking up close to him.

"I know that but, I can't help the fact that I'm concerned about all this she means almost as much as you do to m know," said bringing her into an embrace.

She looked up at him and sighed.

"Can I at least get a kiss?"

"You always can," he said kissing her on the lips.

Her warm embrace her soft hair he could see why Mao wanted her.

"So know can you go get those tickets?" said Lelouch breaking apart from her.

She sighed, "ok but this better turn out to be at least a little interesting."

C.C. walks back down stairs.

"I hope that she right" said Lelouch starting to pack his things.

" For both Nunally's and ours."


End file.
